The present disclosure relates in general to container closures and closure assemblies which include, as one component, a nestable and extendable spout. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the addition of venting ears that change orientation as the spout is extended. Also disclosed herein is the addition of a thicker material section to the wall of the spout such that the spout can be deflected and then set and retained in a desired orientation. Further disclosed features include the shape and styling of the threaded closing cap.
Container closures and closure assemblies of the type generally described herein often include some tamper-evident feature incorporating a plurality of frangible elements. One such product has been offered by Rieke Corporation of Auburn, Ind., under its FLEXSPOUT® trademark. This product includes a tamper-evident closing cap and a closure body with a nestable and extendable spout. Typically a tamper-evident closing cap threads onto the threaded end of the spout and the cap must be removed in order to gain access to the contents of the container (drum) via the interior of the spout. In one arrangement the closure body is received by a raised surrounding (annular) wall that defines the container opening and when used on a metal drum end, the closure includes an annular retaining member that fits over an outer wall portion of the closure body and, by crimping, secures the outer wall portion to the surrounding wall which defines the container opening. In other arrangements which are suitable for the closure assembly of the present invention, different styles of containers and openings are used. The closure assembly construction further includes a series of frangible elements that connect a pair of bail handles that are used to extend the spout with the remainder of the closing cap. When a plastic drum or container receives a FLEXSPOUT® closure, one style of tamper-evident cap includes an outer annular portion that snaps over an outer wall portion of the closure body and secures the outer wall portion to the surrounding wall that defines the container opening. A series of frangible elements connects the outer annular portion of the tamper-evident cap with the remainder of the cap body, principally with a pair of bail handles which are used to extend the spout.
One structural feature or characteristic that has been used with closures and closure assemblies of the general style being discussed herein is the use of a series of venting ears or venting tabs. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,078, issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Hamman, et al. A venting capability can also be provided by the use of an annular cup with a series of spaced-apart openings or slits. A still further style uses an annular ring with edge openings that extend below the spout. However, the focus of this disclosure is on the use of venting ears. As noted, these venting ears may also be referred to as venting tabs.
A further feature of the present invention is the addition of a thicker section of material as part of the extendable spout that provides a “memory band” feature for the spout. This “memory band” structure allows the extended spout to be flexed or bent in a desired direction and then stay there, in that selected orientation, until moved manually, to a new orientation. When a vented closure is used, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,078, issued Oct. 21, 1986 to Hamman et al. as one example of a vented closure, the flexing or bending of the spout in a desired direction provides an added benefit. The bending or flexing of the spout into the desired direction for discharge of the contents of the container puts into play only those venting ears that are advantageous to the actual dispensing and takes the other venting ears out of play. This in turn yields a larger dispensing opening and therefore a faster flow rate for the outflow or dispensing of product from the container. The outflow of fluid product from the drum or container is still smoother (as compared to a non-vented closure) due to the fact that some of the venting ears are still used. The venting ears which are in play when the extended spout is flexed provide an adequate path and sufficient flow area for air based upon the exiting flow rate. Depending on the size and number of venting ears, it is possible for adjacent ears, once flipped to a generally horizontal orientation, to display some area of partial overlap, typically on the “corners” in the earlier designs. In the earlier spout constructions, when the ears “flip” their orientation from generally vertical to generally horizontal, the overlapping contact is not seen as a concern. However, with the use of the “memory band” feature, the deflection of the spout to a dispensing orientation causes further movement of the ears relative to each other and further overlapping contact of adjacent ears.
The present disclosure incorporates a design change to the earlier vented closures. This design change provides a plurality of venting ears wherein the width of each venting ear is less (i.e., more narrow) as compared to prior venting ears and the number of venting ears is increased compared to prior venting ears. In the '078 patent, as one example, there are eight (8) venting ears with overlapping corners once the spout is extended. In one embodiment of the present disclosure there are ten (10) more-narrow venting ears, without any overlap, and without any other noticeable contact, between adjacent ears when the spout is extended. With this new design there is also no overlap or any noticeable contact between adjacent venting ears as the spout is deflected into a dispensing orientation. The length of each venting ear is also a consideration relative to its point of joinder to the closure body and the flow opening to be defined by the inner ends or edges of each venting ear once the spout is extended.